the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon Velaryon
Daemon Velaryon is a member of House Velaryon and a disgraced former member of the Kingsguard. Biography Two Seahorses In The Sea- Birth Daemon came squalling into the world on a relatively calm day on Driftmark in 365 AC. His birth was average in almost every way, that is, except for the other child that was born with him. Twins, the maester had pronounced that day, holding both Daemon and his brother Daemion in his capable hands. Daemon was born the second son and third child of Lord Victor Velaryon and his wife, Lady Jonquil Rykker. Everyone knew what it meant to be a second son, they wouldn't likely see the Lordship of their House, but they could earn glory. That idea would help shape the person Daemon grew to be. Two Of The Same In A Herd of Many- Childhood Whether it was the bond they shared as twins or the old saying about opposites attracting, Daemon and Daemion were glued together from the moment they were born. Perhaps not in the physical sense, but one would be hard pressed to find a time where they were apart from each other. The twins' childhoods were ones of happiness, two years after their birth, they were gifted a sister, her name Laena. Daemon's uncles, Corlys and Vaemond also had children of their own, Laenor and Addam for Corlys and Rhogar and Alyssa for Vaemond. Other than that, Daemon and Daemion began their time as a page at the young age of 7. Daemon advanced rapidly, being made a squire at the age of 10, while his brother Daemion lagged behind. It appeared that in their childhood, their main differences in personality had come to light, Daemon was ever the fighter, starting his martial training at a young age and excelling beyond that, and Daemion a learner and diplomat, trying to solve problems with words rather than fists. Daemion's lack of a martial nature would cause a close call in 377 AC where Daemon would have to step in to save his brothers life. They had been at Hull, the fishing and trading town located at Driftmark, with their uncles, Corlys and Vaemond. Vaemond had gone off to take care of some business or another, and Daemion had began to wander. After a while without his return, Daemon had gone looking for him, finding him surrounded by 3 rough looking men tearing at his clearly expensive clothing. Daemon had drawn his sword that day, running one of the men through with his blade as the other two scrambled away with their lives. The dead man on the floor had dropped Daemion's silver seahorse brooch, an item that would come to play later in Daemon's life. Farewell, Driftmark- Adolescence At the age of 13, Daemon would stop squiring under Corlys, his father having reached an agreement with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Alyn Westerling. Daemon was to squire under Ser Lucifer Bigglestone, a knight of the Kingsguard that would one day rise to the rank of Lord Commander in his own right. Daemon's last night at Driftmark was one of joy, sadness, and overall melancholy for everyone present. Laenor and Addam expressed great excitement for their cousin, while Laena had cried for hours. Lucerys had hugged Daemon for the longest time in years, and Rhaena had given him a light kiss on the forehead. Vaemond and Corlys had given him advice at every chance possible, filling his head with many an idea, some useful, most useless. It is said that even Lord Victor shed a single tear that night, before congratulating his son, and his mother Jonquil had shed many, many more. The farewell that had meant the most to Daemon however, was the one from his twin brother, Daemion. It is unknown what words they had whispered to each other before Daemon boarded 'The Silver Wind', the ship taking him to Kings Landing, but Daemion had given his brother a token to remember him by, his brooch. The same silver seahorse brooch that had almost been taken from him a year prior. Daemon's arrival in Kings Landing was not a major event, while on Driftmark he had been the son of the Lord, and his thirdborn, here, in the city of serpents, he was just another noble boy in a sea of others like him. He did not let that stop him however, starting a small buzz around his name regarding his natural ability at swordplay. It was in Kings Landing where he would meet one of his friends for life, Robert Baratheon. Robert was Lucifer's other squire, and slightly older than Daemon, being 17 at the time of Daemon's arrival. The two spent hours in the training yard, honing their skills at arms. Robert was always better than Daemon, but as their squiring with each other drew closer to it's end, the fights between the two had grown much closer, despite the Velaryon's young age. (Swords). Daemons hardest challenges were yet to come however, as Daemon's time at Kings Landing came to an end 4 years after his arrival, when a call to war came. The King's second cousin, Brynden Baelish had named himself the true King of Westeros in 382 AC, and Daemon had ridden with Lucifer and the Crowns forces to put an end to the Rebellion. Horrors And Glory- Young Adulthood Brynden had began the rebellion by taking the castle of Darry, so the Crowns forces had ridden to take the castle back. Unfortunately, the loyalists had been beaten back by the army of Lord Brynden and the Knights of the Vale, and Daemon had felt the sting of defeat. Despite the loss, Daemon had gained genuine battle experience, tearing through a multitude of foes before the retreat had sounded, always sticking by the side of his Knight. Afterward, multiple Crown victories had ensued, one from Lord Lannister from the West, who had laid siege to Riverrun, and the other coming from King Edmund himself whose forces -the Young Seahorse included- had taken Maidenpool. The Crown's army eventually returned to Darry, taking the castle on their second attempt, Daemon climbing the battlements and slaying many a rebel during the battle. In 383 AC, a year after the Rebellion's beginning, the Loyalists would suffer a major defeat, Lord Starks forces being smashed at the twins and executed if they would not convert to the Faith. Riverrun finally surrendered to Lord Lannister and the Hightowers and other Reach rebels were destroyed in the field at Bitterbridge. Lord Brynden, seeing his Rebellion weaken and wilt, called for his remaining forces to convene at Harrenhal. The Freys, Valemen, remaining Riverlords, and Faith Militant all arrived at the great ruin, anticipating battle at any time. The Crown's forces came, being hot on Brynden's tail the entire time, the Rebel King decided to meet Edmund in the field, desperate for a final battle that would save his rebellion. The battle raged and roared, men died all around Daemon, but he never fell. In the midst of battle, Daemon had spotted a Knight about to be slashed by a man of the Faith Militant, he had stepped in, pushing the man back and killing him, the man he saved was Brandon Blackwood, and the friendship they had formed in battle would prove to be a long lasting and true one. That wasn't the only man Daemon saved that day however, the King himself was under attack, and Daemon, being the squire of a Kingsguard, was nearby, he helped tear the men off of the King, killing several himself. By the end of the battle, his arms were numb, blood ran from the bottom of his blade to the top, staining it red, and he had been slashed in a hundred places all around his armor. But they had won, the Crown's forces had prevailed in the hot and messy battle that had taken place at Harrenhal, and Daemon had left the battlefield a Knight, being granted the privilege by Ser Lucifer Bigglestone himself, the man Daemon had squired for the entire Rebellion. (Swords (O), Armored) A Seahorse All In White- Adulthood For Daemon's heroics during the battle at Harrenhal, and perhaps from a recommendation from his former master and the newly made Lord Commander, Lucifer Bigglestone, Daemon was granted the ultimate honor a knight could receive, a place in the Kingsguard. Daemon was a sight to behold the day he earned his White Cloak, a man of 19 in an outfit of white, his silver hair glowing and a smile playing upon his lips. Those at Driftmark rejoiced, Corlys, who had joined Daemon during the war effort, was there to congratulate him personally, and the Lord Commander himself was there to bestow the young man his Cloak. To complete it all, Daemon used his silver seahorse brooch to fasten the Cloak around him, solidifying the Velaryon as one of the Sworn Brotherhood. The Seahorse And His Waters- Post Knighting- Present Day The White Seahorse served the Royal Family and the Kingsguard faithfully for 5 years. Then he met Lianna Longwaters.She wasn't the most beautiful woman at the court, or the most powerful, but to Daemon, she might as well have been The Maiden reborn. She was intelligent, humorous, and so very full of life, Daemon was struck, and unsure of how to proceed. Eventually, He threw his vows to the wind, but only after deep consideration. Daemon's love for Lianna would cost him all however, when Lianna admitted that she was with child, and it was Daemon's. Eventually, he came clean to the King, who dismissed him from the Kingsguard immediately. Daemon's dreams of a family with Lianna were cut short too, as Lord Longwaters demanded his daughter return, and warned The Seahorse not to continue seeing her. And so Daemon was stuck, no longer a knight of The Kingsguard, and unable to be with the woman he loved. For a time, he stayed at Ravetree Hall, to be around his friend Brandon and his family, the Blackwoods. But, as the present draws near, King Edmund has called for a tourney to be held in his honor, and a melee will take place to determine who will take Daemon's place. But Daemon has not given up, he will be at Kings Landing for the tourney, in one form or another, and he will regain his honor... or die trying. Timeline * 365 AC - Daemon and Daemion Velaryon are born to Lord Victor and Lady Jonquil. * 367 AC - Laena Velaryon, Daemon's sister is born, as are Laenor and Rhogar, Daemon's cousins. * 368 AC - Daemon's other cousins, Addam and Alyssa are born. * 372 AC - Daemon and Daemion prove inseparable, beginning their service as pages at the age of 7. * 373 AC - Jacaerys Waters is born. * 375 AC - Daemon is made a squire to his uncle, Ser Corlys Velaryon. * 377 AC - Daemon, at the age of 12, took a man's life saving his brother Daemion and Daemion's silver seahorse brooch. * 378 AC - Lord Victor secures a deal with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Alyn Westerling, to have Daemon squire for the knight Ser Lucifer Bigglestone. Daemon leaves Driftmark after a tearful goodbye from his family, receiving his brother's silver seahorse brooch from the year prior. Daemon also meets Robert Baratheon, a life long friend and eventual sworn brother of the Kingsguard, the two train for hours as squires to Lucifer Bigglestone. * 382 AC - Daemon is called to war as Bryndens Rebellion begins. Daemon tastes defeat at Darry but victory at Maidenpool and at the second battle for Darry. * 383 AC - Brynden's Rebellion begins to crumble and he calls his forces to convene at Harrenhal. * 384 AC - Daemon and the Loyalist forces arrive at Harrenhal and a massive battle commences, Daemon saves Brandon Blackwood and King Edmunds lives during the fighting, for which he is knighted and named to the Kingsguard. * 385 AC -Jon Longwaters begins squiring for Daemon. * 389 AC - Daemon meets and falls in love with Lianna Longwaters, but is dismissed from the Kingsguard and barred from seeing her. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Lord Victor Velaryon - Father, Lord of Driftmark. Stern and serious, Victor has always been a man of action rather than words. His main concerns are the betterment of House Velaryon and the expansion of it's fleet. Archetype: Trader * Jon Longwaters - Squire, youthful and optimistic, Jon looks to Daemon for guidance in his times of uncertainty, was so loyal to Daemon that he remained as his squire rather than return to Lord Longwaters. Archetype: Warrior (Swords) * Corlys Velaryon - Uncle, Adventurer and Knight of Driftmark. A skilled swordsman and even more skilled sailor, Corlys has spent time in Essos with his nephew, Tristan Baelish, and is often in charge of the Velaryon navy due to his experience aboard a ship. Archetype: Ship Captain * Daemion Velaryon - Twin brother. Daemion is scholar and a diplomat, capable of speaking glibly rather than simply using pure charisma like Daemon, he isn't as skilled at arms, but his other talents make up for it. Archetype: Negotiator * Lucerys Velaryon - Brother and Heir of House Velaryon- Lucerys is a leader, through and through. Men put their trust in him, and for good reason, Lucerys would make a good successor to any House, Velaryon just had the luck to have him. Archetype: General Category:House Velaryon Category:Crownlander Category:Valyrian